Unexpected Discoveries
by Jimmy the Gryffindor
Summary: An unexpected event leads to a discovery about Harry and Ginny's relationship.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his friends are the property of JK Rowling and her affiliates. Happy are those who have read her work and imagined stories of their own, for wondrous things have been created, and they have been called fanfics. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Unexpected Discoveries**

_Hermione Granger sat down to supper in the Great Hall and said hello to friends and housemates she hadn't seen since the end of last year. Ron and Ginny Weasley were there, as well as Harry, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and her twin sister sitting at one of the other house tables. Hermione heard a familiar laugh from behind her and turned around. There was her cousin, Lisa Granger, about to sit down next to Neville Longbottom. _

Hermione knitted her forehead in confusion. Something wasn't right. Lisa, at age twenty-two, was too old to be attending Hogwarts. Something else in the back of Hermione's mind was nagging at her... the fact that Lisa wasn't a witch.

Having seen Lisa, Hermione decided to take closer notice of her surroundings. She, her friends, and all the other members of Molar House were wearing white lab coats instead of the black robes she was accustomed to seeing them in.

Hermione shook her head and forced herself to think properly. Molar House? _she thought, _that doesn't seem right either. 

No one else seemed to find anything strange about Lisa's presence, the white lab coats, or the fact that they were members of Molar House. They chatted amiably to each other, never noticing Hermione's confused expression.

The chatting of the students suddenly died away and everyone directed their attention to the staff table. Hermione's grandfather had stood up and was addressing the assembled students. 'Welcome to the start of another year at Hogwarts School of Hygiene and Dentistry.'

The entire hall broke out in a massive round of applause. The applause got louder and more intense, and suddenly the floor started shaking. Hermione put her hands to her ears in an attempt to block out the sounds of the roaring applause. The shaking foundations of the Great Hall had not abated the enthusiasm of the students, and they began stamping their feet.

She heard a familiar voice calling out to her from above.

'Hermione,' called the voice. She looked up at the pink, textured roof of the Great Hall.

'Hermione,' the voice called again.

---------

Hermione opened her eyes and saw the face of Ginny Weasley looking down at her. 'Ginny?'

Ginny gave her a slight smile and sat at the edge of her bed. 'You were having that dream about the dental school again, weren't you?' she asked.

Hermione tried to recall her dream, but it was fading away too quickly. 'Er... yeah. I think so.' Hermione looked at Ginny and saw dark circles under her eyes and her normally neat long hair was flying out in every direction. She was wearing her knee-length dressing gown over an old faded nightdress. Ginny was quite agitated, and it occurred to Hermione that she and her friend did not share a dorm room.

Hermione looked at the mantle clock that was sitting on her nightstand. It had been a seventeenth birthday gift from her parents and its hands showed that it was nearly three o'clock in the morning. 'What are you doing here?' asked Hermione. 'Have you slept at all tonight?'

'No, I haven't. I – I really need to talk to you.'

Hermione pulled herself up and leaned back against the headboard of her four poster bed. 'Alright. What's on your mind?'

Ginny's gaze kept shifting about the room. She was nervous and was about to say something when a snore and the sound of rustling sheets came from the bed of one of Hermione's roommates.

'Let's go down to the Common Room,' said Ginny. The younger girl suddenly leapt up and raced out the door before Hermione could get a word in. Hermione could hear her footfalls on the stone steps. Resigning to the fact that she wouldn't be sleeping anymore that night, Hermione got out of her comfortable bed, pulled a dressing gown over her pyjamas and descended the stairs to the Common Room.

She found Ginny sitting on one of the overstuffed armchairs in front of the fireplace. She was hugging her knees to her chest and rocking herself gently side to side, her expression stoic. The fire had long since burnt out and there was a cool chill in the air on this December night. Hermione waved her wand wordlessly at the fireplace and a warm fire immediately erupted from the logs.

Hermione sat down in one of the other chairs and watched for a moment as Ginny warmed her hands. 'So... what's going on? Did you and Harry have a row?'

Harry and Ginny had started dating on the night of Ginny's birthday nearly four months previous. They seemed very much in love, but Hermione knew very well that couples could fight. She fought with Ron all the time and they weren't even a couple... yet.

'We didn't have a row,' replied Ginny, 'although he is certainly involved.'

'With what?' asked Hermione, concerned. 'Is his scar hurting him again?'

'No,' said Ginny, shaking her head and giggling slightly. 'It's nothing to do with Tom Riddle or the war. I wish it could be that simple.'

'What do you mean? What could be bigger in Harry's life than the war right now?'

Ginny didn't respond for a moment. She met Hermione's eyes, quickly blurting out, 'Ithikimidbeprenat.'

Hermione shook her head and knitted her eyebrows together. 'What?' she asked, confused.

Ginny took a deep breath and spoke more slowly. 'I said I think I might be pregnant,' she whispered.

Hermione sank back into her chair in shock and found herself reduced to monosyllabics. 'Oh... Oh, so you... wow.'

'Yeah, wow,' agreed Ginny.

Hermione was silent a moment. 'So... you and Harry have...'

'Yes,' confirmed Ginny, shyly. 'Several times.'

Hermione pondered this for a moment. 'What's it like?' she asked curiously.

'Hermione! I'm not going to indulge your fantasies about what it might be like to shag my brother,' shouted Ginny.

'Alright, alright. Calm down,' soothed Hermione, a blush blossoming on her cheeks.

'I came to you for help, Hermione. I don't know what to do.'

'Right. Okay. Just let me think on it,' said Hermione. 'You think you _might_ be pregnant.'

'Yes,' breathed Ginny. 'I've been ill in the mornings these past few days.'

'Well, that by itself doesn't mean...'

'And I've been going to the loo a lot,' continued Ginny, 'and I'm ten days late.'

Hermione nodded her head and absorbed what she'd just heard. 'That's a pretty good sign,' she said.

'What should I do, then,' asked Ginny, her normally confident nature shattered.

'Have you told Harry?'

'No! I can't tell him about this. He's got too much on his mind already what with classes and the DA and Occlumency and that damned prophecy.'

'I think he'd want to know about this,' said Hermione. 'Don't you know how important you are to him?' Ginny looked away and stared into the fireplace. 'He's going to know that something's wrong, and if you are pregnant, you won't be able to hide it for very long as small as you are.'

Ginny looked back to her friend and realised she was right... on every point. Harry hated when things were kept from him. 'Right,' she said. 'I'll tell him.'

Hermione gave her a smile and rose from her chair. Ginny thought she was leaving to go back to bed, but quickly observed that Hermione was climbing the boy's staircase. 'I didn't mean right now,' exclaimed Ginny.

'Better not to put this off,' said Hermione, and Ginny realised that she was right once again. She hated that Hermione was always right. It was right annoying to have a friend like that.

Ginny thought of what she wanted to say to Harry, fully aware of how little time she had to rehearse. She tried to relax. She leaned over against the arm of the chair and pulled her fingers through her hair.

'Ginny?' On hearing her name, Ginny looked to the base of the boys' staircase and saw Harry standing there, a look of concern on his face. He had come down so hastily that he hadn't even pulled on a dressing gown. He was wearing only the pants of a sweat suit, his chest bare.

Ginny stood up and ran to the arms of the one she loved. She clutched him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, and was comforted by the feeling of his strong arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and suddenly found herself crying. 'I love you, Harry,' she sniffed.

Harry bent down slightly and Ginny felt herself being carried in his arms. He sat down in the armchair she had just vacated and held her in his lap. He rubbed Ginny's back and arms, occasionally kissing her lightly on the forehead, and her tears eventually dried up. 'What's wrong?' he asked softly. 'What's got you so upset?'

'Hermione didn't tell you?' she asked, her head still buried in his chest.

'I just told him that you needed him and wanted to talk to him.' Ginny looked up in surprise on hearing Hermione's voice. She hadn't realised that Hermione was still in the room.

'Would you like me to leave?' asked Hermione.

'No. Stay,' implored Ginny.

Harry looked from Ginny to Hermione and back again. 'What did you want to talk to me about?' he asked.

Ginny dried her face with her hands and looked into his eyes. 'I know that you love me,' she said.

Harry nodded and tightened his hold on her. 'Yes, I do,' he confirmed, 'very much.'

'I hate to have to add to your troubles. I know you have a lot on your mind.'

Harry's mouth opened. He felt unable to form words. 'Are – are you breaking up with me?' he asked fearfully.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. 'No!' she gasped. 'No, Harry, no. I don't want to break up.' She took his face in her hands and kissed him reassuringly. Ginny could feel his fear evaporate at her touch.

'Good,' he said. Harry kissed her again and ran his fingers through her hair. The kisses deepened and became more intense as Ginny pulled him close. She began to run her fingers up and down his bare back as he broke away from her mouth and gently kissed the soft skin of her neck, causing Ginny to let out a small moan of delight.

Harry and Ginny broke away suddenly when Hermione loudly and pointedly cleared her throat. Ginny looked at her and suddenly remembered why they were there.

'Maybe you should leave, Hermione,' said Harry, his gaze still locked on Ginny's face.

'No,' said Ginny, standing up. 'There's something I need to tell you and it would be best if we don't get distracted again.'

Harry and Ginny took a series of deep breaths, trying to slow their racing hearts and calm their breathing. 'Okay,' said Harry after a few moments silence. He looked up to Ginny and asked, 'What do you need to tell me?'

Ginny's face resumed her previous expression of worry. She looked to Hermione who gave her a reassuring nod. 'Harry, I – I think I might be... pregnant.'

Harry looked at her calmly, his expression betraying nothing. 'Pregnant? You think you might be pregnant?' Ginny nodded. 'You're not sure?'

'There have been a few signs, but I'm not certain. No.'

'Okay,' said Harry. 'We need to find out for sure. I could come with you to Madam Pomfrey tomorrow and she could run some kind of test.'

'No, not Madam Pomfrey,' said Ginny, panicking. 'She does a lot of work for the Order and word might get back to my parents.'

'Ginny,' said Harry, taking her hand, 'we'll have to tell them eventually.'

'Only if I _am_ pregnant. Otherwise, I don't want them knowing anything about this. There has to be another way to find out.'

Hermione suddenly got an expression on her face like she was working out a hard Arithmancy problem. 'Right,' she said blankly. 'That's possible. Of course I'd have to get a book from the Restricted Section.'

'What are you going on about, Hermione,' asked Ginny.

'Could you get your invisibility cloak, Harry?' asked Hermione, looking up. 'I fancy a trip to the library.'

'At this time of night?' asked Ginny as Harry disappeared to his dorm.

'Yeah,' said Hermione. 'You stay here and talk to Harry.'

Harry soon reappeared with his cloak and, having been assured that Hermione didn't want any company, sat down on the couch with Ginny to watched Hermione disappear, the portrait hole apparently opening and closing by itself. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, both suddenly feeling very awkward.

'What are you thinking,' asked Ginny.

'I'm not sure what to think,' said Harry, truthfully. 'I'm a little shocked.'

'Me too. I'm also a little nervous,' said Ginny. She reached out and tentatively touched Harry's hand. The awkwardness disappeared as Harry pulled Ginny back onto his lap. 'It's the not knowing that has me nervous,' said Ginny, relaxing in his arms. 'Once we know for sure, we can start to plan.'

'Yeah,' agreed Harry. 'How did this happen, exactly? I thought you were using some sort of charm to prevent this.'

'I have been,' said Ginny. 'I cast it every time we made love. I also got a potion from the apothecary when we went to Diagon Alley for school supplies, but the potion and the charm have both been known to fail.'

Harry leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers. 'I'm going to stick by you for this. Every step, I promise,' he said sincerely. 'I love you, Ginny.'

Ginny smiled and lightly kissed his lips. 'I never doubted that,' she whispered, kissing him again. Kiss followed kiss, and soon the kisses became very intense. Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's already messy hair and kissed him with all the feeling she had. Her hands found their way from his hair to his bare back, and she gently ran her fingernails up and down his spine, causing him to moan into her mouth.

Harry held Ginny very tightly to him, breaking away once more to kiss her neck. She found herself straddling him, lightly kissing his shoulders and chest. Harry untied the knot in the belt of her dressing gown and Ginny let it fall from her shoulders to the floor. He crushed her to him, their chests separated only by the thin cotton of her nightdress.

They manoeuvred together until Ginny was lying on the couch, Harry supporting himself above her. She moved her hand to his waist, intending to slip her hand into the elastic...

'I can't leave you two alone for five minutes, can I?' came the amused voice of Hermione. Harry and Ginny quickly pulled away from each other, greatly relieved that Hermione had walked in when she had and not five minutes later. Ginny pulled her dressing gown back on and sat back on the couch between Harry's legs, her head resting on his chest.

'I've found it,' said Hermione, triumphantly holding an old book in her hands.

'Found what?' asked Harry, still unable to think clearly.

Hermione handed the book to Ginny who read the title aloud. '_Handbook of Medical Diagnosis Potions_.' She turned to a page Hermione had bookmarked. 'A pregnancy test. We could brew this ourselves. The ingredients are all in our normal potions kit,' she said.

'Yes,' said Hermione. 'We could go to the Room of Requirement first thing tomorrow after breakfast. It's a Saturday, so we don't have to worry about classes.'

'How are we going to distract Ron?' asked Ginny.

'He has to serve a detention tomorrow,' answered Harry. 'Snape said the handwriting on his last essay was too pretentious.'

Ginny let out a small snort of laughter. 'Stupid git,' she commented.

'So we're agreed, then?' asked Hermione. 'Tomorrow, directly after breakfast.'

'Yeah,' said Ginny, looking to Harry. 'Tomorrow, directly after breakfast, we find out for sure.'

Harry nodded and kissed Ginny's temple. Harry, Ginny and Hermione left the Common Room and went back to bed.

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Hermione did not sleep that night. They met up with Ron in the morning and he was immediately suspicious of them. They were yawning constantly and had dark circles under their eyes. Sometime during the night, Ron was certain that Hermione had been in his room, and when he got up to go to the bathroom, Harry had been missing from his bed.

Ron also noticed that the three were constantly whispering to each other and were nervous for some reason. They denied that there was anything wrong when he asked them, of course.

They went down to breakfast in the Great Hall and sat together at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ginny across from Ron and Hermione. Ron piled his plate full with eggs, potatoes, sausages, and toast. Harry, Ginny and Hermione hardly ate anything. Hermione sat quietly and drank a cup of lemon tea, Ginny swirled her spoon about in her porridge, not eating any of it, and Harry was nervously tapping the table with his fork. None of this went unnoticed by Ron.

'Aren't you hungry, Harry?' he asked. 'You usually have a good appetite unless we're about to play in a Quidditch match.' Harry shook his head and refused to meet Ron's eyes. Ron pointed to the fork that Harry was tapping on the table. 'What are you nervous about?'

'Nothing,' chorused Harry, Ginny and Hermione together.

Ron stopped eating and eyed them all suspiciously. 'What's going on?'

'You'd better go before you're late for your detention,' Hermione reminded him.

'I've still got ten minutes,' said Ron, glancing at his watch.

'It never hurts to be early,' prodded Hermione.

'Alright,' resigned Ron, 'but whatever's going on, you'd better tell me when Snape's done with me.' Ron rose from his seat and, once he was gone, Harry, Ginny and Hermione breathed a collective sigh of relief.

'Trust Ron to become observant at the most inconvenient of times,' commented Ginny.

'Come on,' said Hermione, swallowing the last of her tea. 'Let's get this done.'

The three quickly made their way to the Room of Requirement and got to work. Ginny and Harry were very nervous. They ruined several of the potion ingredients, so Hermione told them to sit down and wait until she was finished. Within twenty minutes, Hermione announced that the potion was ready to use.

Hermione handed Ginny a small glass phial. 'Go into the loo and fill this up,' she said.

'What's wrong with the water tap out here?' asked Harry as Ginny rose to leave.

'She's not filling it with water, Harry,' said Hermione as Ginny closed the door to the loo. 'She's filling it with urine.'

Harry grimaced. 'That's disgusting.'

'You think that's disgusting, wait until the baby comes,' commented Hermione.

That was the first time that any of them had mentioned a baby. Harry began to think of what it would be like to see Ginny holding their baby. His vision was perfect; a little bundle of blankets in her arms. Harry could see himself turning back the blankets to reveal an angelic face with red hair and brown eyes. He smiled at that thought, and right then, he honestly didn't know which way he wanted to test to turn out.

Ginny returned shortly from the loo with her phial of urine. Hermione held out her hand to take the phial, but Harry stopped her. 'Hermione, do you mind if we do this part alone?' he asked.

Hermione looked up at him in understanding. 'Sure, Harry. Just pour the urine over the surface of the potion in a clockwise spiral and take the cauldron from the fire. It's white right now. It will turn green for a boy, purple for a girl. Black means that Ginny's not pregnant.'

Hermione gave them an encouraging smile and headed to the door. 'I'll be waiting for you in the Common Room,' she said before disappearing into the corridor.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other nervously. 'This is it,' said Ginny.

Harry nodded his head and took the phial. He followed Hermione's instructions, and held Ginny's hand as they waited for the potion to change colour. Nothing happened for about two minutes, and then the surface started to shimmer until it turned yellow, then green, blue, purple, and finally settling on a dark black colour. Harry dipped a spoon into the potion and smeared the mixture on a piece of white parchment. The mark left was as dark as his hair.

'I guess that means I'm not pregnant,' said Ginny in a flat tone.

'I guess not,' agreed Harry. His eyes were glued to the black mark on the parchment, and he felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Ginny turned her head and swiped at her eyes. She gave a small sniff, attracting Harry's attention. He put a hand on her shoulder and tilted her head up. Small tears were gathering in her eyes. 'What's wrong, Ginny?'

'You're going to think I'm stupid,' she said, wiping away the tears. 'I'm just fifteen. I still have two and a half years of school to finish.'

Harry didn't say anything. He just waited for her to continue.

'I didn't realise it until the potion started changing colour,' explained Ginny, 'but I would have been very happy to be carrying your baby.'

'Our baby,' corrected Harry as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. 'It would have been our baby, Ginny.'

Her tears started flowing freely and Harry pulled her into his chest. 'It feels like we've lost something, doesn't it?' he asked.

Ginny nodded and looked up into Harry's bright green eyes. 'We never did talk about children before,' she said, her expression hopeful.

'I want them,' said Harry, answering her silent question. 'I want lots of them, and I want to have them with you.'

Ginny's smile at those words could have lit up the Quidditch pitch. They kissed quickly and left the Room of Requirement behind.

Later that afternoon, observed by no one, the potion bubbled...

* * *


End file.
